


Happy Halloween, Supergirl

by lycanhood



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Date, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kara is a student, Lena is a visiting professor or guest lecturer, Mild Angst, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Supercorp Halloween, background sanvers, but not Lena's student, halloween party, karlena, mention of Lucy Lane, mention of Lyra/Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: A little Halloween dabble for Supercorp/Karlena(Rated E for sexual content and language)Background: Lena is a visiting professor/guest lecturer at Kara's college for a couple of semesters. Kara is assigned by the school paper to interview the infamous Luthor. They fall for each other. (No Powers/No Aliens College AU)This One-Shot: Kara invites Lena out for Halloween with the superfriends. Things get heated at the party and Kara and Lena try to figure things out.





	Happy Halloween, Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a little snippet of a longer fic I've been wanting to write for awhile (and will hopefully write eventually), but for now this is just the Halloween Party/First Time chapter in honor of All Hallows' Eve 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Kara fiddles with her hands nervously as she stares at the door of Lena’s apartment. She has been standing there pacing in front of the door for several minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock.

 

Kara isn’t sure what about this is so terrifying to her. It wasn’t a fear of rejection, because it had already been well established that Lena liked her. Perhaps, it was apprehension about what her friends would think of Lena and visa versa and how they might treat her. But if Kara was being honest with herself she knew that for all of Alex’s big sister posturing she really only wanted Kara to be happy. And James, despite what had occurred between them and despite how he felt about Lena’s brother, could put all that aside and manage to be civil for an evening. No, it was none of that.

 

She is scared because she knows what asking Lena out tonight means. She knew what knocking on the door would lead to. It was a line they were crossing here on All Hallow’s Eve. Not the veil between life and death, but the boundary between feeling and action, between wanting and having. Tonight would determine what they would do moving forward with...whatever was happening between them.

 

And damn if that wasn’t a lot of pressure to put on a date. Technically, a first date.  _ Wow, this is their first actual date! _

 

Kara’s phone buzzed in her boot where she’d tucked it away in lieu of pockets. It was a text from Alex.

 

**Have you made it inside yet?**

 

Kara rolled her eyes. Of course, Alex could tell she was psyching herself out from all the way out in the car. Kara was about to respond when another text came through from Maggie.

 

**Just think, the sooner you knock, the sooner you get to see whatever sexy outfit she’s wearing for you *wink face***

 

Kara smiles, because Maggie made an excellent point. And another text, this one from Winn

 

**You got this, Supergirl!**

 

And then one from James:

 

**Hurry up! Lucy is gonna be pissed if we’re late. She hates being the first to arrive.**

 

Kara huffs out a sigh and stuffs her phone back in her boot. Then she takes a deep breath and lifts her fist to knock. Her phone buzzes again. Kara groans in aggravation and pulls the phone back out to find a message from Lena.

 

**I can hear your phone vibrating, darling. Are you going to stand out there all night?**

 

Kara’s cheeks flush and she smiles despite her embarrassment.

 

_ Busted! _

 

She puts away her phone again and bites her lip, as she finally knocks on the door. A few agonizingly painful seconds pass, then the door opens, and Kara forgets how to breathe.

 

Because here is Lena Luthor, who is breathtaking enough on any given day, but today…strapped black heels lead into black fishnet stockings that travel up Lena’s beautiful legs and stop at her mid-thigh, leaving a good six inches of smooth alabaster skin between them and her short black dress. On top of that Lena is wearing a white lab coat that had been splattered with (what Kara hopes is) fake blood and bright green goo. Lena’s long dark hair had been tousled and teased into an elaborate mess. The ends of it are dyed the same sickening bright green that stains her lab coat. And to top it all off a pair of poindexter glasses rests on the bridge of Lena’s nose. 

 

Lena also wears a downright villainous smirk, obviously pleased with Kara’s speechlessness. 

 

“What do you think?” Lena asks, teasingly.

 

Kara was staring. Just outright staring.  _ How long had she been looking? _

 

“You-um...I- You look amazing!” Kara sputtered out, reaching up to adjust her own glasses as she got her hormones under control. Lena continues to smile like the cat that caught the canary, and mirrors Kara’s movement, adjusting her fake glasses.

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

Kara drags her eyes over Lena’s costume one more time, before clearing her throat and meeting Lena’s eyes. They were made to look even more green in contrast to the goo on her lab coat.

 

“What are you exactly?” Kara asks, as Lena steps out into the hall and locks the door behind her.

 

“I’m not sure exactly.” Lena tells her  “I got the idea online, some mash up of mad scientist/evil genius type thing. Do you like it?”

 

“I-Yes! I love it! Really.”

 

This earns another pleased smile from Lena as they set off down the hall together. Lena looks sideways at Kara assessing her outfit for the first time.

 

“And who are you exactly?”

 

Kara reaches back to fiddle with the red material of her cape.

 

“Oh, um a superhero? Supergirl.”

 

Winn had helped her design the costume, and by “helped” she meant made it for her. He was very proud of it. Bright red knee high boots, black stockings, and a matching red skirt. Her shirt was made of some super comfortable blue material and the red cape attached at her shoulders was surprisingly light.

 

“Supergirl, huh? It’s hot.” Lena says as they reach the elevator.

 

Kara ducks her head and blushes as the elevator doors close.

 

“So um we’re riding with my friends and my sister. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Oh.” Lena says, straightening her lab coat self-consciously.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara can feel the urge to ramble and is unable to fight it “I know, it’s kind of awkward and I know you...We’re...I’m sorry.”

 

Lena reaches out and touches Kara’s arm with a reassuring smile.

 

“Kara, it’s fine really. I just...I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

 

Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and squeezes gently. 

 

“You won’t, I swear. They’re all relatively cool with it and promised to be on their best behavior. Even Alex.” Kara assures her excitedly.

 

“Oh, yes. The protective older sister who is currently in school to learn to be a badass. Lovely.” Lena laughs, but in that way that tells Kara she’s trying to hide how nervous she really is.

 

Kara leans closer to her, bumping their shoulders together.

 

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but Alex is kinda already a badass. The FBI just likes to see degrees.”

 

This coaxes a more genuine smile from Lena.    
  


“I’m just sorry that being involved with me means prepping your friends on how to act.”

 

“It’s okay.” Kara says as the elevator dings and the doors open “I think, you’re worth the extra effort.”

 

Lena blushes which delights Kara to no end, seeing as she’s usually the flustered one. Kara tugs her out of the elevator, still holding her hand.

 

\---------

 

The car ride goes rather smoothly, Kara and Lena in the middle seat, banishing Winn and James to the very back, while Alex and Maggie rightfully claim the front.

 

Everyone is cordial. Winn is basically fanboying over Lena the whole time, flipping out about the brilliance of her costume before moving on to the brilliance of her robotics research. Maggie is also quick to engage, not so subtly teasing about the sex appeal of Lena’s outfit. James and Alex are both relatively quiet, but not overtly hostile, and by the time they reach the party, the whole car is laughing at something Lena said.

 

Once at the party house, the group separates. 

 

Winn sprints off to find Lyra, needing reassurance that his replica Poe Dameron jacket was as cool as the real thing.

 

James wanders off staring down at his phone, probably texting Lucy. He was dressed as Captain America (Sam Wilson not Steve Rogers). 

 

Alex and Maggie walk hand in hand, whispering giddily to one another.

 

“Who are they suppose to be?” Lena asks, as she and Kara follow after them.

 

“They’re Shoot.” Kara says simply.

 

Lena stares at her, expecting more of an explanation, then looking confused when she doesn’t get one.

 

“Shoot? What’s that?” They walk through the front door and are immediately assaulted by the pounding of music and the pressing of bodies. Kara laughs as she tugs Lena along.

 

“Shaw and Root from Person of Interest.” Kara says over her shoulder. 

 

Alex was simply wearing her “They Exist” flying saucer t-shirt and Maggie was wearing a black trenchcoat with a black beanie and had a stuffed animal German Shephard tucked under her arm.

 

Lena’s face clearly meant she had absolutely no idea who Kara was talking about, so as they reached the kitchen, Kara turned to her and said.

 

“They’re lesbians. Beautiful badass lesbians. That’s they’re costume.”

 

“Oh,” Lena says reaching for a solo cup and perusing the liquor selection “So they just came as themselves then?”

 

“Pretty much.” Kara chuckles.

 

They both fill their cups, Lena with scotch and Kara with apple ale. They venture out of the kitchen, which is unfortunate because it seems to be the only place quiet enough to talk, but it’s far too crowded. The rest of the house is filled to the brim with people in all manner of crazy costumes. 

 

They talked hushedly among themselves, Lena’s lips coming dangerously close to Kara’s ear every time she whispered something to her. Eventually, after they both had a few drinks, Lena pulls Kara out into the dancing bodies, her mischievous grin returning.

 

“Dance with me.” Lena commands, and Kara is putty in her hands.

 

They press close together, limbs tangling and intertwining as they sway and grind unabashedly thanks to the alcohol. 

 

Though they are surrounded by other people brushing up against them, they become completely focused on each others. Lena is nuzzling into Kara’s neck, her lips brushing hot skin as they move and Kara is dizzy with the feel of her. Being this close to Lena, out in public on a dance floor is heady. Her grip on Lena’s hips tighten as she pulls her closer and she can feel Lena smile against her neck.

 

Kara pulls back just enough to kiss her, sudden and heated, her hands are cupping Lena’s jaw, drawing her in and she suddenly wants this so much. Wants Lena so much.

 

“Lena…” she pants against her lips.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Before Kara knows what’s happened, Lena is dragging her rapidly off the dance floor and up the stairs. She tugs Kara into an empty bedroom and closes the door behind them. The music is suddenly muffled, but Kara can still feel the pounding of the bass beneath their feet and it’s competing with the rapid beating of her heart.

 

Lena is kissing her fiercely now. They clutch at each other, unable to touch enough. They stumble backwards, until the back of Kara’s knees hit the side of the bed. Kara automatically sits, and Lena moves up to straddle her lap.

 

The kiss slows down, losing some of the earlier urgency they’d felt on the dance floor. Lena pulls back slightly, catching her breath. She rests their foreheads together, staying close. Kara’s eyes are closed and her ability to think resurfaces now that Lena’s lips aren’t on hers.

 

_ What were they doing really? What would happen now? _

 

Lena must sense Kara’s mental spiral, she leans back to give the blonde some space.

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara’s eyes blink open and are met with the dark concerned green of Lena’s gaze. Kara shakes her head and drops her gaze.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara breathes. Lena kisses her forehead, and runs her hands through Kara’s blonde waves.

 

“For what, darling? What’s wrong?”

 

Kara shakes her head some more.

 

“I’m just...I don’t...What are we doing?”

 

She feels Lena sigh heavily as the brunette rests her chin on the top of Kara’s head.

 

“We’re...enjoying each other’s company, aren’t we? While we can.”

 

Kara pulls back so she can look at Lena.

 

“And then you’ll leave.” It’s not a question, but Kara can feel herself asking Lena to stay.

 

Lena runs her thumb over Kara’s cheek and smooths the blonde’s hair back into place.

 

“Yeah, I guess, I will.”

 

Kara is about to say something else. Something to fix the mess she’s made of their date. Something to get them back on track. Back on a track that ultimately leads to Lena leaving in May.

 

But before she can speak, before she can even figure out if that’s really a track she can handle being on, the bedroom door opens, flooding the room with strobe light and music. Maggie pokes her head in as Lena dismounts Kara’s lap. 

 

“Hey, sorry.” Maggie says with a grin that doesn’t look at all apologetic. “We’ve been looking for you guys. Lucy wants to jump to the next party.”

 

Kara and Lena stand awkwardly, too far apart, straightening their outfits and their hair.

 

“Okay.” Kara says to Maggie.

 

“Cool, meet you at the car.” Maggie says, before disappearing and pulling the door closed behind her.

 

Kara and Lena are plunged back into relative darkness and the now distant sounds of the party.

 

“Party jumping?” Lena asks, curiously “Like a pub crawl?”

 

“Exactly.” Kara mumbles awkwardly “It was Lucy’s idea.”

 

They fall silent for a moment, before Lena steps closer to her and takes her hand.

 

“Kara,” She says carefully “I’m not...mad or anything, but...I’m going to go.”

 

Kara’s brow immediately furrows and her grip on Lena’s hand tightens slightly.

 

“Go? Right now? Because…”

 

“I just feel like I’m asking too much of you with all this, and...it’s Halloween you should go out and have a good time with your friends.”

 

Kara starts to panic, she found a way to ruin this before it even really started.

 

“I am- I was having a good time!” She rushes to reassure Lena, but of course ends up saying everything wrong “I ruined it just now, I know, but, Lena-”

 

“Kara, Kara, it’s okay. Nothing’s ruined. I just...I’m gonna go home. Let’s take tonight and…” She trails off, revealing that she’s just as confused about all this as Kara is.

 

“And what?” Kara asks.

 

Lena smiles sadly and leans forward to place a shy kiss on Kara cheek.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

 

She turns to go, her hand slipping from Kara's reluctantly.

 

“Okay.” Kara says, sadly. She doesn’t know what to do.

 

Lena slips out of the room and is gone. Kara immediately regrets just watching her go.

 

\-------------

 

Kara stays with the group through two more party destinations, moping the whole time, obsessing over the entire situation with Lena.

 

Until finally, she can’t take anymore. She fucked up. But it’s not too late to fix it. She realizes this while standing in a circle with her friends who are completely oblivious to her turmoil. 

 

“I have to go.” Kara says, abruptly, interrupting Alex mid-sentence.

 

Everyone’s eyes turn to her, surprised by her sudden declaration, since she had been uncharacteristically quiet since Lena bailed.

 

“Go where? What’s wrong?” Alex says, placing a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I need to see Lena.” Kara shouts over the music. Everyone glances at each other then at the ground. Except for Alex whose face falls slightly, like she had hoped they were done with the topic.

 

“Kara,” Alex hesitates “ don’t you think maybe you should just let it go? This whole thing...I just don’t want you to get hurt-”

 

Maggie places a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, cutting her off. The two share a meaningful look before Alex deflates and lets go of Kara. Maggie nods and looks to Kara with a smile.

 

“Go get the girl, Little Danvers.”

 

\-----------

 

There is no hesitation this time. Kara marches out of the elevator and right up to Lena’s door and knocks a little harder than she intends. And she waits. She standing with her legs apart, fists on her hips, chin up. And for a moment she feels ridiculous, but with the boots and the cape... _ Maybe there’s something to this whole “Power Pose” thing. _

 

A few moments later, Lena opens the door obviously surprised to see Kara there. Lena has dressed down since the party. Her hair is still damp from a shower and she’s wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and _no bra_. And dammit if she doesn’t somehow manage to look just as sexy like this as she did in that mad scientist outfit earlier.

 

“Trick or treat?” Lena asks flatly.

 

“I think, that’s my line.” 

 

Immediately dropping the power pose, because it started to feel silly again in Lena’s presence, Kara wrings her hands.

 

“I’m sorry!” She blurts, because thats the only thing she’s really sure of.

 

Lena sighs and opens the door further.

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

“Yes, please.” Kara says as she blows past Lena and begins to pace.

 

Lena closes the door and leans back against it, waiting for Kara to speak.

 

“I know, I freaked out earlier. I know that. We were fine and we were having a great time! And that kiss- Oh, Lena, that kiss was incredible! Or maybe kisses is more accurate. Lots of long amazing kisses. Anyway, I freaked out and ruined it, and I’m so so sorry, Lena. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you after you left and I just felt really torn up and…” She trails off, stops her pacing, and turns to look at Lena nervously. “And I just really missed you.”

 

Lena is looking at her so softly, Kara melts.

 

“Why did you freak out?” Lena asks quietly, looking down. “Is it just because I’ll be leaving?”

 

Kara shakes her head and takes a few steps toward her.

 

“No, no. It was because...I’ve never really felt this way before, Lena. I don’t want to overwhelm you, but...what I’m feeling for you is no small thing. And there are all these obstacles, ya know? The expiration date is one of them, sure. You’re job is another. Lena, I don’t want to get you into trouble. And something like this...it ruins reputations. And then, of course...just the thought of exploring this...of seeing what we could be and then having to say goodbye to you, it terrifies me. Because abandonment issues are a thing, so yeah, there’s that.”

 

Kara huffs out a half laugh, realizing she rambled herself out of breath.

 

Lena pushes off the door and closes the distance between them. She takes Kara’s hands and take a deep breath.

 

“What do you want to do, Kara?”

 

Kara’s eyes go wide as she looks at Lena. She hadn’t really given any thought as to what would happen after her apology. All she really wanted right now was Lena. She just wanted to be with Lena.

 

“Well, it’s Halloween.”

 

Lena’s brow furrows in confusion, but she nods slowly.

 

“Yes, it is.” 

 

Kara soldiers on, fighting a smile.

 

“So tonight is all about pretending.” She steps closer to Lena, moving her hand to the small of Lena’s back and gently pulling her against her body. “At least for tonight, do you think we could pretend? Pretend that it’s just you and me here and none of that other stuff matters?”

 

Lena is smiling softly now, she brushes Kara’s hair from her face.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They both smile as Kara leans in, and they kiss, soft and wanting.

 

And just like that, they are picking up where they left off. Hands begin to wander and Lena has one hand on Kara’s chest, pushing her backwards toward the bedroom without interrupting their making out.

 

Kara knows this doesn’t fix everything. She knows they’ll wake up tomorrow and still have so many things to figure out. But if they can just wake up together...that’s all Kara wants right now.

 

They stumble blindly, Lena doing her best to guide them despite being distracted by kissing Kara’s mouth and jaw and neck, until they reach the bedroom.

 

They tumble onto the bed with absolutely no grace and they both chuckle at their clumsy urgency.

 

Lena moves up to straddle Kara as the other girl tugs up Lena’s tank top. And then Kara’s mouth is on her chest, first her collarbone, then her sternum, before finally giving in and moving to her breasts. 

 

Lena rolls her head back as Kara works her up, slowly. Turning the brunette into a dizzy panting mess on top of her. Eventually, Kara moves her lips back up to Lena's, and they both moan into the kiss as Kara’s hands continue to massage Lena’s chest.

 

Lena clears her mind enough to take some initiative even as her mouth moves against Kara’s. She unclips the cape from Kara shoulders and runs her hands down the back of the costume until she finds the zipper, sighing as she relieves Kara of her shirt and bra.

 

She tangles her hands in Kara’s hair, pulling her in for more.

 

Kara’s hands drop lower from her breasts, she toys with the waistband of Lena’s sweatpants.

 

“Take these off?” she asks, out of breath.

 

Lena can only nod as she slides backwards off the bed. She holds Kara’s gaze as she slowly slides her pants and underwear down her legs. Kara follows her progress, biting her lip.

 

When Lena is completely naked, Kara reaches for her, pulling her back down onto her lap and kissing her hard. Lena groans as Kara licks into her mouth. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, pulls gently at Kara’s hair.

 

Kara’s hand slips down from Lena’s back to her hip.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes.” Lena whines, guiding Kara’s hand down between her thighs.

 

Lena struggles to contain her moans as Kara touches her clit, making gentle circles. Kara’s mouth is behind her ear, moving down her neck, sucking and nipping. Kara's fingers grow more sure, her touch firmer as she learns Lena and is spurred on by the noises she’s making.

 

“Kara…” Lena pants, trying to ask for more. Kara seems to understand.

 

“Inside?” she asks, moving her attention lower to circle Lena’s entrance.

 

Lena nods frantically, almost begging “Please…”

 

So Kara enters her carefully, first with one finger, then adds another when she discovers how slick Lena is.

 

Lena begins to move her hips, grinding down into Kara’s touch as Kara slowly begins to pump in and out.

 

Lena drops her head to Kara’s shoulder, nuzzling into Kara’s neck and placing kisses there as they move together.

 

As her pleasure builds, Lena whimpers Kara’s name and pulls back to kiss her. Kara’s mouth on hers muffles the moan that rips through her as she climaxes, her whole body going taut against Kara.

 

Kara continues to move her fingers in and out of Lena, and kisses her sweetly as Lena comes down.

 

“Wow.” Lena says, catching her breath.

 

“Yeah.” Kara kisses her again, laying them down now and rolling over so she’s on top.

 

Kara’s fingers are still working softly between her thighs and Lena is all too aware that another orgasm isn’t far away. 

 

Kara leaves her lips, kissing down Lena’s neck and across her chest. She gives each of Lena’s nipples some attention with her tongue before moving on, pressing firm kisses into Lena’s stomach and along her hips. Kara’s lips finally join her fingers. She kisses and licks at Lena’s clit making them both moan as she begins to work her fingers faster.

 

Lena grips the sheets in one hand and Kara’s hair in the other, thrusting her hips up into Kara’s mouth.

 

Lena comes again. This time her back arches and her legs tremble as she clenches around Kara’s fingers. Kara continues to lick her as the orgasm leaves her, turning Lena’s muscles into jelly. Kara pulls out and kisses her way back up Lena. With what little strength she has left Lena reaches up and pulls Kara into a kiss by the back of her neck. Their mouths work lazily against each other and Lena can taste herself on Kara.

 

“Fuck.” she pants when they break the kiss. Kara lays down beside her, looking very smug and content. Lena can hardly breathe, can hardly think.

 

“I guess, the answer was treat after all.” Kara jokes wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

 

Lena chuckles and nods “Yes, most definitely a treat.”

 

They lay there quietly for a few moments, Kara drawing lazy circles on Lena’s stomach, as Lena’s strength returns. 

 

Lena rolls over, groaning with the effort to get on top of Kara.

 

“Oh.” Kara says, like she’s surprised to find a beautiful naked woman on top of her. “Hey.”

 

Kara knows she has a dorky smile on her face, but she doesn’t care, because Lena is looking at her with that mischievous smile and all is right in the world.

 

“Hi.” Lena says, leaning in and kissing her softly. They start out slow again. The heat between them building back up as Lena kisses her and touches her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples.

 

Kara is already so worked up after giving Lena pleasure that now she is writhing under her, squirming and struggling to contain  the sounds she wants to make. 

 

The brunette pulls away suddenly, moving down Kara’s body to remove her stockings and boots, before pulling off the red skirt and tossing it aside. Lena lays back over Kara gently as she reaches down to rest her hand at the edge of Kara’s hip.

 

“Is this okay?” Lena asks, meeting Kara’s eyes. Kara bites her lip and nods eagerly.

 

“I’m not gonna last long.” Kara tells her shyly.

 

Lena can tell, as her hand ventures lower, Kara is absolutely soaked for her. She kisses her sweetly. “That’s okay, darling. That’s okay.”

 

Lena explores for a moment, letting her fingers slide over Kara before finding her clit and beginning to slide over it again and again.

 

Kara whimpers and clutches at Lena’s arms and back. 

 

Lena applies more pressure and swipes her fingers faster and just a few moments later Kara comes. She trembles and throws her head back into the pillows. Lena kisses her newly exposed neck, slowing her hand to lazy circles as Kara comes back down. 

 

She feels Kara’s body relax under her. She reaches up and brushes hair from Kara’s face.

 

“Happy Halloween,  _ Supergirl _ .” Lena says teasingly.

 

Kara huffs and chuckles, pulling Lena into a kiss.

 

“The happiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
